


(undercover) in your heart

by ChaoticDepths



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Slice of Life, Very fluffy, a.c.e - Freeform, autumn vibes, barista jun, donghun is whipped, dongjun being flirty, dongjun fluff bc we need more of it here, jun is a pumpkin latte enthusiast, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDepths/pseuds/ChaoticDepths
Summary: if junhee is caffeine, donghun will gladly call himself an addict.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Kudos: 29





	(undercover) in your heart

"For someone dating a barista, you sure have audacity."

  
Donghun has just lifted his steaming cup to his lips, freshly served less than half a minute ago. He looks across the rim at Junhee's lopsided grin, at his athletic eyebrows quirking infinitesimally in the subtlest of challenges. He takes an articulate sip, holding his gaze steadily.

  
"And yet here you are. Or would you prefer being behind the counter?"

  
The soft giggle that escapes him has his heart skipping a beat, but he holds his expression casually as Junhee gives an amused shake of his head, sitting up to pull his taller mug towards him, sweater paws wrapping snugly around the white porcelain. Donghun notices with dismay how devastatingly adorable his long, fine bones fingers look poking out of his cream colored sweater- how adorable he looks anyway, with his tousled dark locks and cheeks kissed a shy pink by the cold.

  
Bright eyes that come to meet his and heart shaped lips that split into a smile as their gazes meet.

  
"Touche. Not even gonna try to woo me then?" He raises his mug to his lips, still holding it, Donghun notices with a squeeze of his heart, with both hands. He breaks eye contact for a second to gently blow on his drink, artistic lips forming a delicate 'o' before he takes a sip, and when he looks back at him, his teasing eyebrows quirk again. His dark eyes are full of mischief and Donghun kicks himself, realizing he's been staring.

  
"Do you really need anymore wooing?" He raises his eyebrows, scrambling to maintain his dignity. Junhee snorts, and _fuck_ , the man couldn't sound bad even if he tried.

  
"As opposed to what? Leaving me a little note at the counter with your number?"

  
'Well," Donghun takes a deliberate sip from his cup, raising it slightly in his direction before he sets it down, "it worked well enough considering you're here, entertaining my- as you call it- unsophisticated ass."

  
" _Uncultured_ ass," Junhee corrects delicately. He leans forward, cupping his chin in one cute sweater paw. "And I might be here now, but you're gonna have to up your game if you want me to stay."

  
Donghun laughs, almost impulsively. He's too used to playing hard to get. And here Junhee is, holding all the cards, enrapturing him effortlessly and knocking him off any self control he'd had with a flick of the reigns. He's spiraling, falling fast, and what's worst is the way he can't even bring himself to hold back. He'd unknowingly handed the reigns to this boy the moment their eyes first met when he set foot into the cafe.

  
But he's never one to step down from a challenge. Sliding his cup aside, he leans forward too, refusing to hesitate even when he can feel Junhee's warm breaths on his face.

  
"It's too soon for you to try to get me to drink that stuff," he hums, lips twitching as he notes Jun grow ever so slightly flustered. But the feeling of control lasts only so long; he blinks unevenly and Donghun has to restrain himself from grabbing his face and planting a kiss on his lips right there and then. God, it's even worse than he thought. Junhee doesn't even have to flirt with him. The rascal crept under his skin and he let it happen and now he's a fucking mess at the slightest gesture. As he subtly clenches his fists, trying to think straight, Junhee manages to recover.

  
"It's never too soon for me. You think you're special?" He's amused, almost condescending, his eyebrows twitching again and basically hitting all the right lights for Donghun. His lips curl and for a moment he almost loses his breath: "I've brought cockier bastards than you down before the pumpkin spice."

  
Donghun doesn't doubt it. If Junhee keeps looking at him like that he supposes he'd drink motor oil if he asked him to.

  
Realizing his train of thought, he quickly shoots, "You think I'm a cocky bastard?"

  
"Anyone who thinks they're better than a pumpkin spice latte is a cocky bastard," Junhee says matter of factly. "I'm a barista, remember?"

  
"You're too harsh," Donghun digresses. "Just cause I don't like your precious pumpkin spice doesn't mean I think I'm better than it."

  
Junhee leans back and he almost leans forward, following, before he catches himself and sits still, immediately missing the proximity. But then Junhee raises his eyebrows high, wearing the slightest smirk, and he dry swallows, fists clenching again.

  
"You don't think you're better than pumpkin spice?" he demands, eyes glinting. His pose, his change of tone and the way he's abruptly cornered Donghun has his brain short circuiting, and he pauses a moment too long, a moment in which Jun's smirk deepens and he breaks lose. The last thread snaps and he's gone, he's fallen for little devil.

  
Junhee laughs out loud, a clear, tinkling sound that pierces Donghun's heart, and any remaining hopes he might have had dissipate in the warmth that fills him. Nope, he's hopelessly in love.

  
"You didn't even try," Junhee is rolling around in his seat, eyes scrunched up. "You didn't even try to deny it, god, you're really shameless..!"

  
"You seem pretty happy about it," Donghun raises an eyebrow, drinking his coffee as he waits for him to simmer down. He does eventually, reaching for his latte to settle himself before speaking.

  
"Well, I was right, wasn't I?" He grins at him over the rim of his mug. "You're a cocky bastard, I said what I said."

  
"If this is how you indoctrinate people into your cult I'm not feeling very inclined," Donghun muses. Junhee giggles, that devastating sound again, and pushes his mug over to him.

  
"You're kind of cute so I'll lay off on you. 'Sides, you order was always quickest to make so I guess I can make an exception." He actually winks and Donghun feels his heart stop. Junhee doesn't seem to notice him pause. "Go on. Just take a sip and be glad I'm not tying you down to the chair."

  
"Is that part of your usual indoctrination ritual?"

  
"You don't wanna know, trust me."

  
Donghun fakes a pout, crossing his arms. "Don't you think you're being too direct with me? There's gotta be another way you could..ease me...into the taste..."

  
His eyes flicker to his lips of their own accord before he realizes what he's doing. He averts his gaze in a flash, feeling his ears grow warm, but Junhee's eyes have shifted. Something dark in them as he leans forward to take back his drink, eyebrows quirking subtly as he raises it to take a long sip, never breaking eye contact. Donghun opens his mouth, then closes it, heart hammering as Jun puts aside his mug and reaches out with his long, slim fingers to gently tug him forwards by the collar of his hoodie. His breath catches in his throat, leaning to follow his lead. Their foreheads bump, Donghun's tongue thick in his mouth as Junhee's gaze deepens, a hand coming to cup his chin.

  
"I don't do this with everyone," he promises, and pulls their lips together.

  
The first thing he notices is the way he goes all out, kissing him slow and deep in the middle of a frigging cafe, but he'll be damned if he pulls away. He was already in too deep to begin with, and now his soft, sweet scent and the taste of his lips are burrowing deep, anchoring in his heart. He tilts his head, returning the pressure, and thankfully at least Junhee's more present minded, parting before the kiss grows too heated.

  
Their foreheads still touching, Donghun blinks, dazed, and lips buzzing.

  
"Well?" Jun hums, breaths laced with pumpkin spice. Donghun purses his lips, reveling in the aftertaste even if it's tinged with a spritz of something cinnamon and probably would be disgusting if he'd taken a shot of it from the mug, but isn't so bad because...well, Junhee. He smiles lopsidedly.

  
"I might need a few more of those. You know. To get the hang of it."

  
Junhee pulls back a bit, chuckling breathlessly, "Just a few?"

  
Donghun flicks his nose, smirking loosely as his blush deepens. "As many as it'll take to get used to the taste..." he cups his chin and gazes into his dewy eyes, "..which will take a while, no?"

  
Junhee can't hide his shy grin, a sweater paw coming up to his mouth as he peeks up at him through tousled dark locks.

  
"I guess I can do that."


End file.
